


Our Final Goodbye

by iitsmakeyah



Series: spideypool oneshots [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, Wade Wilson Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: Wade gets diagnosed with cancer and Peter and Wade try to navigate it until one day they can't
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: spideypool oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614583
Kudos: 20





	Our Final Goodbye

Cancer. 

The biggest word in history which technically it wasn't but in meaning it was the biggest word in history, that one word changes your life and not for the better at all unless of course the doctor was telling you that it was gone but if the doctor was telling you that you have cancer then your life was over. 

Nobody likes to hear that they're slowly and painfully dying and especially when you had so much to more to do and more to experience and had an awaiting proposal in mind. 

Wade has cancer and is very upset about it. He didn't know how he would tell Peter that he was dying. I mean how do you tell the love of your life that you're dying of the worse disease in existence, Peter would probably leave or maybe he would stay and take care of him but what was the point? He was dying. 

Wade drove home in silence just letting the news of him dying sink in. When he got sick last week he didn't think it would come to the conclusion of him dying until the doctors started testing his blood and telling him that they would call him about results of his blood test and he never filled Peter in on what was going on he just simply told him that he was feeling better and Peter was happy about but now Wade would have to say something about this predicament. 

He finally made it home and to say that he was nervous was the biggest understatement of the year. He walked up to the apartment building and made his way to the elevator to get to his and Peter's apartment, he was nervous the whole way up to the room he never wanted Peter to worry about anything but this thing would worry the fuck out of Peter. Finally the elevator doors opened and he went to their door and unlocked it to find Peter sitting on the couch reading a book looking like he had no worries at all. 

Peter looked up and locked eyes with Wade and smiled. He put his book down and walked towards Wade with biggest grin on his face, Wade turned to face Peter and he honestly felt himself relax as he put his arms around Peter's waist to hug him. 

"Peter? Can we talk?" Wade said sadly. 

Peter looked up at Wade immediately recognizing the sadness in Wade's tone, he was worried. "Sure. Babe, what's wrong?" Peter said walking with Wade to sit down on the couch. 

"Ok so you know how last week I was sick and the you told me to go to the doctor and get checked out?" Wade started out and when Peter nodded he continued. "Well I went and they had to run blood tests on me and they said they would call me back with test results." 

"You didn't tell me that Wade." Peter said worriedly. 

"Because of the simple fact that I didn't want you to worry. I don't want you to worry and I don't want you to be scared or anything. Peter...the results came back and I've been diagnosed with cancer." Wade said grabbing Peter's hand.

"Wade, don't joke like that. This is not a funny joke." Peter said nervously chuckling. "You weren't joking." He said when he noticed Wade's sad eyes.

"Baby.. It isn't a joke. I have cancer." Wade said willing himself not to cry. 

"No. No way! Wade you can't be dying! You can't die on me, you can't be dying. We promised that we wouldn't leave each other! You can't leave me!" Peter yelled standing up with tears in his eyes. 

"Baby. I know, I know we said we wouldn't leave each other but that's not how this works, I'm dying Peter." Wade said softly trying to calm Peter down.

"No! Wade this can't be true, I'm calling Tony. He'll figure this out. He'll figure it out and he will fix it." Peter said going to get his phone. 

"Peter. We can't fix this! This is permanent unless it goes away and I don't think it will. Baby, I'm sorry but we can't fix this." Wade said walking towards Peter and bringing him into a tight hug. 

"But Wade..I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Peter said tearfully. 

Wade looked down at Peter and lifted up his chin and kissed him sweetly and sadly. "I know, I know," Wade said. 

The rest of the night was an emotional roller coaster, Peter couldn't stop crying and Wade couldn't stop his heart from breaking every time he seen a tear slide down Peter's cheek and now they were lying in bed after everything just facing each other. Nobody was saying anything it was a deafening silence and honestly they didn't know what to say or do. 

Peter finally spoke up and said "I'll take care of you. I'll be here through everything, we'll figure this out together. I promise." Peter said sadly. 

Wade let a tear slide down his cheek as he pressed a kiss to Peter's lips and pulled him against him scared of letting him go. 

"You wanna get married?" Wade asked in a whisper. 

"Of course I do. You wanna go down to the courthouse tomorrow?" Peter asked softy. 

"Yeah let's do that." Wade whispered kissing Peter's forehead. 

They both into a deep slumber and didn't worry about anything until the morning. 

~~

A year went by and Peter and Wade were taking everything slowly and carefully. They got married and Aunt May was the only person they wanted there and they filled her in on the whole situation and she's been helping Peter pay for Wade's bills and medicines. Wade was internally and externally grateful for Peter and all the things he does for him and he knew how much of a toll this took on Peter from day 1 but Peter continued to support him and take care of him. 

Eventually Wade ended up losing his hair and he lost everything, his face ended up getting ridiculously scarred, he started losing weight and everything was kind of getting worse and then one of his appointments the doctors told him and Peter that he cancer was getting worse which resulted in Peter crying the minute they got home but he never showed Wade that but Wade always knew. 

One night Peter came home from work to find Chinese takeout and candles on their table with Wade sitting on the couch. He sighed in content and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Wade who just smiled up at Peter. Peter sat down and kissed Wade on his cheek and asked "What's all this?" 

"It's a thank you dinner for everything you've done for me throughout the year of me having cancer." Wade said grabbing Peter's hand. 

"Oh baby, you don't need to thank me. I know you would do the same thing for me and plus why wouldn't I take care of my husband." Peter said caressing Wade hand. 

They ate their dinner and they laughed with each other and watched Star Wars and just talked about random things just to pass the time and then Wade got tired and they went to their bedroom and Peter laid Wade down and covered him up and kissed him on the forehead goodnight before going to cleanup the living room. 

Peter was cleaning up the living room when he walked past their picture that was sitting on the side table. It was their one year anniversary and they'd gone out ice skating and they took a picture in front of the huge Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. He smiled at the picture and started getting teary eyed thinking about Wade, he loved Wade wholeheartedly.

He finished cleaning and went into their room and got into the bed and drifted to sleep dreaming about Wade. 

Peter woke up before Wade and he quietly got out of bed and went to go make breakfast for Wade, when he got done he put it all on a tray and went to their room and set the tray down on the bed and went to wake up Wade. 

"Wade." Peter said in a singsong voice. "I made breakfast." 

"Wade?" Peter said when he didn't respond. 

He lightly shook Wade starting to panic and then he went to check his pulse and found nothing. There was no pulse. Wade wasn't breathing. Peter started crying and saying Wade's name repeatedly, he picked up his phone and called 911 and he gave them the address and they said they would be there in 5 minutes. He then called Aunt May who immediately started getting worried when her nephew cried over the phone and she told him that she would meet him at the hospital. 

~~

Peter screamed and screamed, he couldn't believe Wade was gone. His heart broke into a million pieces. The person he loved was gone and in this moment he wanted to die, everyone around him felt nothing but pity for him and Aunt May was the one holding him trying to calm him down, it hurt her to see her nephew like this. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Peter shouted while sobbing. 

"Peter. Honey, you have to calm down. You're hyperventilating, breathe just breathe" May said soothingly. 

Peter eventually calmed down and then he walked out of the hospital and went towards Aunt May's car and they went to her house. Immediately when Aunt May opened the door Peter went up to his old room and buried himself underneath the covers and he didn't come out for hours. 

Hours turned into days and then days turned weeks and eventually Wade's funeral came and that was only time anyone seen Peter out of his room. They went to the service and Peter got up to the stand and looked around at everybody, he seen all of Wade's friends and then he seen some of his friends. 

He cleared his throat and then started to speak. "Hi everyone. I'm Peter Parker-Wilson, Wade is-was my best friend, he made me the happiest person I could ever be and I will never be the same without him and I-. I'm sorry I can't do this." Peter said sadly and he walked off the stand and walked out of the church. 

They buried Wade and they all went home. Except for Peter, he stayed at the cemetery and he cried his heart out and once he calmed down he placed his hand on the headstone. 

"Wade I can't do this without you. I miss you so much and everyday is so fucking hard, you are the love of my life and I don't know what to do without you. I want you back so bad but I know you want me to be strong but I can't...I can't live in a world without Wade Wilson." Peter said tearfully.

"I love you so much, Wade Wilson-Parker. I will NEVER forget you." Peter said while standing up and walking away. 

Peter will always love Wade and Wade will always love him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! idk when i'm gonna update WHAB ("We're Having A Baby")


End file.
